Unapproved Discipline
by Roguie
Summary: He'd looked her in the eyes and told her to bring on the unapproved discipline, he'd even provided the whip. He may have been teasing, but a girl can only take so much before acting on his whims.


Title: Unapproved Discipline

Author: Roguie/ SunSpecOps/ Danae Bowen

Fandom: Eureka

Pairing: Jo/Zane

Rating: M+

Spoilers: Up to In Too Deep

Warnings: Explicit sexual situations, light bondage, mild pain play, explicit language. Not safe for work or kiddies. Probably over steps some boundaries, but what the hell, it was fun.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Eureka; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

Summary: He'd looked her in the eyes and told her to bring on the unapproved discipline, he'd even provided the whip. He may have been teasing, but a girl can only take so much before acting on his whims.

A/N: This fic is to blame entirely on Tay_21. The moment Jo smacked Zane with that whip, she was determined this was to be written. She hounded. And she hounded. And she hounded. So, out of the desperate need to have the time to finish Catching the Wave and The Space Between, not to mention the birthday Primeval fic I owe another friend, and my latest Primeval epic – I wrote it to her specification. I admit it was hella fun to write and hella hot to read if I do say so myself – just a far cry from anything I've written in the past. You've been duly warned. She's on me for Jo's half of this next, I've told her it depends on how this fic goes over with the community. Let me know.

A/N2: Not sure what the general opinion is on light bondage and play in this community. I'm more used to the Primeval and Doctor Who communities, where just about anything well written has a home. I hope the same can be said for the Eureka community as well. If I offend anyone with this little bit of play, I truly apologise, but the warnings are clearly posted.

~~~E~~~

He was insufferable, Zane Donovan. Long after the events of the day had unfolded, long after the pranks were cleaned up and the pranksters home and tucked away in bed, dreaming of test tubes and dense particles, Jo Lupo lay awake, listening to her own private torturer wash away the day under a warm stream of water.

Privately she could admit to herself that altering her dress suit while it still hung from her body was a genius trick; admitting that wasn't the problem, nor was the tiny spark of pride in the underhanded ingenuity the prank displayed. In another life, she could have shook her head, offered him a wry smile, and after a light punch to the shoulder could have spun in place, loving the way his eyes would shine as they roamed over her body, free to explore without repercussion. In this life, however, regardless of what people thought they knew, Jo Lupo needed to maintain a certain standard of protocol. Having her delinquent boyfriend prank her in a hallway filled with the very people she was supposed to control broke every protocol in her book. She'd seen the looks cast her way by the geniuses of Global Dynamics, the spark in their eyes that read amusement and attraction as the material of her power suit shifted and tightened, becoming a second skin against her flesh, accentuating both arse and breast as she tried to maintain her dignity.

The sound of falling water faded away, followed by the shower door opening, the rustling of a towel through hair, and then silence. Her body reacted immediately, softening, dampening as she considered that only feet away stood Zane Donovan, muscle covered in wet skin, warm and pinkened by the sting of heated water, only moments from joining her in his bed, easily chasing away the remains of her bitterness with lips and tongue that knew her every weakness. This is how it was with them now, he'd screw up, she'd get angry, he'd flash his trademark smile, and she'd fall into his bed without him learning a single lesson. She was hopeless around him, helpless caught in his stormy blue gaze, soft clay between his fingers as they played over her skin, over her heart. Her eyes fell on the leather crop she'd dropped carelessly on the floor when they'd first come home, a gift from him to her mid-prank, and a wicked, slow smile curled her lips.

"Bring on the unapproved discipline," he'd said to her, not six hours earlier.

Her teeth cut into her lip as she struggled to swallow the laughter that threatened to suddenly give her away as she wondered if he'd feel the same six hours from then.

The door to the bathroom closed with a quiet tick as Jo struggled to smother the tiny voice that whispered perhaps this was going too far. Years of military training and honed reflexes allowed her to leap from the bed, kick the crop under her side at the same time as sifting through her work pants pockets for the final piece to her little lesson. She was back in bed, leaning against the pillows, one hand over her head before he stepped through the door, a wanton grin curving his lips as he met her sparkling eyes.

It was going to be an interesting night.

~~~E~~~

Zane had to admit, he'd been expecting a worse reaction than he'd received to the cat suit stunt he'd pulled earlier. He'd braced himself for more than just the single shot with the riding crop, and while his lips curled upwards in amusement, he still found he was mildly disappointed in her acceptance of the whole situation. Some days, he thought he knew Jo like the back of his hand, other days, he wasn't sure what she hid behind those beautiful chocolate eyes that haunted his every dream.

He tied the still damp towel around his waist and headed down the hall towards his bedroom, half expecting to find Jo fast asleep after the day they'd had. Instead, he found her splayed out across his mattress, one hand laying wantonly over her head, the pose lifting her breasts, making his mouth water with promise and desire as he moved closer to the bed, letting his eyes drift down her body without shame.

"You're looking surprisingly playful tonight, babe," he grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed, setting the alarm on his PDA before dropping it into his nightstand drawer.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to leave?" A slow smile tugged at her lips as she shifted onto her side, watching as he moved quickly onto his back, hands behind his head.

"If I cuff you to the bed, would that answer your question?" He'd meant it as a joke, his grin crooked, expecting the familiar punch to his arm before he'd have to catch her and pull her back against him. Instead, he was surprised when her dark skin flushed and her eyes shifted away from his, a look of stunned disbelief deepening her dark gaze. "Jeez, Jo, it was just a joke. Y'know, cat suit, leather whip, handcuffs, kinda goes hand in hand?"

"Hmm," she murmured softly, closing her eyes as she gathered her unreadable thoughts, white teeth worrying the inside of her lip while she breathed in deeply. When she met his gaze again, the dark depths still swam with uncertainty, but whatever had flustered her so badly a moment before was buried again, and he was easily distracted by the dip of her tank top, displaying a great deal of smooth skin, the shadowed valley between her breasts practically begging to be lovingly tasted.

He shifted towards her, one finger running gently over the soft skin of her arm, swallowing thickly as she caught a soft sigh on her lips, frowning in confusion, however, as she pushed him to his back, straddling his thighs carefully.

"Not so fast, Donovan," she grinned at him, winding her fingers through his, shifting his hands above his head as she leaned down, capturing his lips with her own, their soft breath mingling as he instantly hardened beneath her. Her wicked grin was uncontrollable while she nibbled from lip to jaw, tongue drawing a damp path through his stubbled beard, his own lips finding purchase on the sensitive flesh between her throat and shoulder when she pulled her lips to his ear, nibbling on the lobe until he groaned against her skin.

As she stretched tighter against him, pressing his hands against his headboard, Zane's lips and tongue trailed an unerring path downwards, nipping at collarbone, at tender flesh, until his skillful tongue slipped beneath the fabric of her tiny top and slid over her already pebbled nipple.

"God, JoJo," he breathed against her flesh, shifting his hips to pull her further up his body, his lips immediately following his tongue to suckle her nipple heavily, pulling a torturous gasp from her lips that dragged into a sultry moan, easily able to short circuit his higher thought process as every single nerve in his body began to fire only for her. When she was certain that he was entirely focussed on her, she slipped a single hand under her pillow, and with shocking skill honed from years of practice, his wrists were cuffed to his headboard before he'd even noticed her intent.

The press of cool metal against his large wrists was like a splash of cold water against his heated body. He pulled away from her breast, glancing upwards, frowning slightly as he tugged on his wrists, cocking his head at the beautiful woman above him.

"Okay. This is freakishly familiar." He offered her a lopsided grin, testing her intent while she carefully readjusted herself across his lap. "Or not so much familiar as pretty much a constant in a crap load of jail cell fantasies, but seriously, Jo, what's with the cuffs? Haven't you had enough playing bad cop to last a lifetime?"

She ran a single finger down his cheek in an almost reverent touch as she smiled down at him, softly. "Who says I'm playing bad cop? Play your cards right, Zane, and I could be a very, very good cop."

He groaned in disappointment as she slid off his body, off the bed, standing back to look down at him. Her wicked grin grew wider as she drank in the sight of him, completely at her mercy.

"But first, we have a few things to discuss." Her dark eyes flashed mischievously and she lifted an eyebrow, capturing his gaze. "I'll bet you thought you were pretty funny today, hmm? Cat suits? Whips? Leaving me completely at the mercy of your whims, again?"

"C'mon, JoJo, you gotta admit, it was pretty cool, and your ass looked _great!_"

He never even saw her bend to pick up the whip, but he heard the crack of the tip only a split second before the sharp point of pain erupted on his ankle.

"Jesus, Jo! What the hell?"

"I wasn't finished talking, Zane, but I bet I have your attention now, don't I?" He wasn't a genius in title only, and even across the small distance between them, she clearly heard the audible snap of his teeth as he quickly shut his mouth. With careful, guarded movements, Jo walked around the mattress, the tip of the leather crop pressed persistently against his skin, dragging a trail from calf to thigh, his blue eyes gone stormy grey as he watched her without word. "There's a good boy," she murmured quietly, leaning back as she lifted the edge of the towel with crop, unable to hide her grin as the tip of his rapidly hardening flesh came into view.

"Now you're getting it," she grinned, nibbling at her lower lip as she leaned across the bed, capturing his lips with her own, rewarding his silence with a long, slow kiss that set fire to the blood in her veins.

"I can't have everyone at GD thinking you have the run of the place just because I seem to have lost my mind. I can't be trying to keep those eggheads under control at the same time as wondering if my boyfriend will pick that moment to undermine me."

He opened his mouth to speak but Jo lifted the crop in warning, nodding in satisfaction when his jaw clicked shut again.

"I warned you, Zane, didn't I?"

When he nodded speechlessly, Jo lowered her lips to his once more, stealing a last kiss before stepping a small distance from the bed.

"Instead of listening to me, you had to go and challenge me, and you know how much I love a challenge." The tip of the riding crop now found the soft flesh of his stomach, tracing a gentle pattern over his very sensitive skin. "Bring on the unapproved discipline, wasn't that what you said to me?" She cocked her head to the side. "I think it's time we took your advice."

The small strap connected with his hip, the soft flesh there reacting in a sharp point of pain, drawing a harsh cry from his clenched teeth that only served to heighten the sparkle in Jo's eyes. She flicked the whip twice more, once to the pale flesh of each toned thigh, smothering her own groan as the little points of pain forced him to spread his legs, his erection now standing long, hard and proud beneath the towel that failed to protect the last bit of his dignity.

With a practiced flip of her wrist, she removed the towel from his waist, freeing him to thicken further as she eyed him with a greedy gaze, and her lips curved into a quiet grin.

It was a test of his trust in her, she told herself, as she dragged the end of the crop softly up the inside of his thigh, watching as he twitched in discomfort, the rapid, stuttered beat of his heart mimicking hers, his haggard breathing spawning a warm pool of moisture that forced her tiny, black lace panties to cling tightly to her flesh.

A rough groan escaped his lips as his jaw fell open, the tip of the crop sliding over his erection, slowly dragging down the length of him with a touch so intimately dangerous that he forgot to breathe. She swallowed thickly as he held his breath, the small silver tip stroking down his length until it met the seam between his balls, the promise of pain tempered by the cool metal stroking his absolutely most sensitive skin. His entire body shivered, his nails dug into the headboard, and she watched as he struggled for the smallest aspect of control as his sac visibly tightened, betraying how close to the edge her simple touch with the whip had driven him.

"You can beg if you want, Zane," she swallowed again, pulling away to regain control over her own excitement. "I'm through talking now."

He groaned desperately, shifting his legs, searching for any kind of friction against his swollen flesh. "Fuck, JoJo, you're killing me here."

She bent over him slowly, lowering her lips to his ear. "It's only a little discipline," she whispered softly, her tongue darting out to curve around the shell of his ear, "Don't tell me it's too much, now?"

Her teeth closed around his sensitive lobe, nipping sharply until he gasped and she pulled away once more. "Maybe it's because I'm overdressed? Is that it?"

The guttural sound that escaped his lips was less English than bestial communication. He wished he could close his eyes, look anywhere but at the gorgeous woman that held his heart while she spun away from him, her fingers catching the hem of her tank top as she very slowly, inch by torturous inch began lifting the fabric from her flesh. His erection throbbed painfully, aching as it filled out thicker, harder than he could ever remember being, and when she turned, her perfect breasts freed to the cool night air, white light exploded behind his eyes and he was certain, absolutely certain he'd not make it a second longer.

Jo, however, was merciless; the crop was back in her hand in a flash, two light snaps to his thighs refocusing his energy, bringing him back from the edge only a split second before things truly got out of hand. She offered him a wanton grin, shaking her head softly as a sharp, "Tsk," escaped her lips. "Really, _babe_, I thought with all your experience, you'd have a bit more control."

"Give a guy some credit for lasting this long, Jo! Christ, it's not like you're making it easy on me!"

He groaned softly, closing his eyes against the sight of her spinning in front of him, fingers slipping into the delicate waistline of the little black panties that now clung to her body like a second skin. The sound of her soft sigh however had him half open one eye, against his better judgement, just in time to watch her bend forward, slipping the sinful piece of lace over her inarguably perfect arse.

"Jesus Christ," he whimpered beneath his breath, his attention utterly focussed on her unbearably slow motions, the scent of her arousal easily traversing the space between them as she made a point of reaching for the panties as they fell to the floor, tossing him a wicked grin while crossing to place the dampened fabric on the nightstand directly beside his head. Her scent intensified immediately, almost forcing his eyes to roll back in his head before she took pity on him, and slowly slipped onto the bed next to him, chocolate eyes dancing with mirth.

For the first time that night, he fought against his bonds, his large hands wrapping around the small chain, pulling against them heavily. "Get 'em off, Jo. I gotta touch you."

His voice was rough, his urgent need deepening his voice to a near growl, the normal cobalt blue of his eyes turned charcoal grey as a storm of desire thundered in his gaze.

"Not quite yet," she murmured, leaning forward to softly brush her lips over his, her own control tenuous as an intense shiver coursed down her spine and a fresh coil of desire pooled deep within her.

Jo breathed in deeply, taking a brief moment to center herself before shifting to straddle his thighs, staying well clear of his erection that practically begged to satisfy both their desperate needs. Instead she allowed her hands the time and freedom most of their couplings hadn't provided; with a gentle touch she started at his jaw, tracing a single soft finger over the raspy stubble on his skin. She ignored the groaning whimper that escaped his lips as she followed the finger with her tongue, inch by inch carving a trail down to his throat, devouring the sweet salty flavour of his sweat and desire as it pooled just above his collarbone. Her lips curved into a soft smile as his hips shifted desperately beneath her, his pulsing flesh pressing against her stomach forcing a strangled cry from his throat as at last he had some type of friction to fuel his raging need.

She gave him a moment of relief, allowing his small movements against her silky skin while continuing to feast on his heated flesh. Teeth broke skin with gentle reverence as she nipped at his throat, tongue soothing away the sting before taking her travels lower.

When her teeth closed around his nipple he arched beneath her, his knee coming up between her legs, pressing against her damp center, forcing her to bite down harder than she'd intended. She heard the cuffs rattle as he pulled on them, his body stiff with pleasure and pain. The pressure against her aching core was almost enough to send her over the precipice, certainly enough to send arcs of white light across her vision, forcing her to pull back and steady herself. Her sudden movement pressed her harder against his knee and her eyes sparked dangerous ire beneath the haze of uncontrolled arousal. The knowing grin that curved his lips, the utter Zane confidence that radiated from him in that second, even while cuffed to a bed and completely at her mercy was the end for her. That was the moment all play fled from her mind, and her body, thrumming with need and desire, took over.

He sensed his win before she'd moved, waves of relief relaxing his tense body the moment she shifted in his lap, centering herself over his aching flesh. Genius was an understatement when it came to Zane Donovan, and he knew better than to let his victory shine in his eyes, instead he turned his attention to the molten heat that momentarily teased the very tip of his erection, the pause as she hovered over him for the barest moment freezing the air in his lungs, heart stuttering as he waited.

He didn't need to wait long; the moment his heated flesh brushed her slick folds, they groaned in unison and Jo slid down the length of him, filling herself slowly. Unable to touch, Zane gave a final, useless tug at his cuffs before arching his hips upwards, pressing into her deeper than ever before, glorying in the way her teeth cut through her lower lip before losing himself entirely in the sensation of her hot, wet passage clenched tight around him.

"Jesus, JoJo," he whispered into the space between them, nails digging into the palms of his hands. "This isn't gonna be one of my more stellar performances."

She grinned. It was the wolfish, devious, self-satisfied grin of a wicked, wanton woman, but his words had the desired effect on the goddess in his lap. She raised herself up his long length, pausing a single moment before her nails found purchase in the smooth skin of his chest, and she drove herself down.

His train of thought derailed instantly, shocks of white lightening arcing across his eyes as his body stiffened and he struggled to maintain control for just a few moments longer. He swore to God he could feel the heat of her in every cell of his body, the guttural groans escaping his throat coming in time with the whimpering moans that dripped from her lips.

He watched through a passion hazed fog as she dragged one hand down his body to her own, fingers slipping through slick curls to where they were joined, finding the tiny center of nerves she needed to push herself over the edge. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the look of pained relief that crossed her face that single moment before she tightened around him, clutching at him with such heat and force that he was almost instantly lost.

He thrust up into her, any rhythm they may have had gone as he exploded, white heat where once lived conscious thought, filling her, driving into her over and over until he had nothing left to give. Only as he lay there panting, smooth skin covered in a shining layer of sweat and effort, heart pounding so painfully in his chest he wasn't sure he would survive, only then did he pull together enough willpower to open his eyes.

The vision that met him was worth every second he'd let her play; hell, he was pretty sure it was worth every second of the utter disaster that made up their relationship of the last two years. Her caramel skin glowed in the dim light of the room, her head back as she remained straddled over him, his softening flesh only now slipping from her heated sheath, her glistening fingers coming away to press between the valley of her breasts, her own heart beating a rapid irregular rhythm to match his own.

He waited patiently, allowing his body to cool as she came back to herself, her eyes blinking open slowly while she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a sigh of pleasure escaping on a trembling breath. When he was certain she'd ridden the wave as far as it would take her, when he was certain she'd come back to herself, only then did he pull at his cuffs just enough to draw her attention to his captive situation.

Blue eyes met brown and as a heated flush began at the top of her breasts, rising to shadow her face, the sweetness of her sudden shyness immediately stalled his heart. It was with a surprising amount of love and worship that he smiled up at her, letting her know silently that they were good. Hell, he'd had just as much fun as she did, and he hoped quietly she could read the certainty in his gaze.

She slid to his side, picking up the key from her nightstand and with gentle fingers unlatched the cuffs. Jo Lupo was never one for taking back her actions, but suddenly, considering everything she'd done to him in the last hour, she found she couldn't hold his gaze a moment longer. Instead, she turned her thoughts inwards, relaxing herself by concentrating on the lingering tingle that fired in her every nerve. Zane wouldn't leave it at that, however, and the moment he had feeling back in his hands and fingers he turned to her, pulling her back to him for a long, slow kiss, reassuring her, washing away any doubts. It was with a loving touch that he trailed a finger across her jaw and down her throat, covering the hand that rested between her breasts, lending her his strength until she could meet his gaze and her own smile crept across her lips.

He kissed her again, just enough to steal her breath, just enough to relight the embers burning in her stomach, fanning the low burning fire with a gentle flick of his tongue but moving away before her fingers found hold at the nape of his neck. He nipped her bottom lip and slid back to his side of the bed, watching as she settled down for the night, a sudden wicked smile curving his lips.

Jo stretched languidly as he moved away, muscles liquid with pleasure and relaxation as she lay back on the mattress, bed sheets irrevocably twisted between their bodies. Her chocolate eyes drifted shut, a satisfied smile on her lips as she waited for Zane to settle in next to her.

Long moments passed before she felt his fingers on her wrists, a tender stroke of roughened skin against soft silkiness, nerves immediately firing lightening left over from their mind blowing night. Her eyes, however, only opened when she felt the bracelets of cool metal replace his fingers, and heard the soft snap of the very same trap she'd set for him what seemed like hours before.

She swallowed thickly, meeting his dancing blue eyes with trepidation, pulling gently on her bound wrists, lifting a single eyebrow, forcing an uncertain smile to her lips. "Zane?"

"Jo?"

"This isn't funny."

His grin widened, a contrasting look of wicked innocence written across his features. "Yep. I know that first hand."

"C'mon, Zane, I was just having some fun. A little spontaneity?"

The long abandoned whip appeared between his fingers, the cool metal tip beginning a slow trail of fire and ice from her knee to thigh, sending what seemed like an unending shiver through her entire body.

"Oh, Jo," he murmured softly, lowering his lips to her ear, nipping the lobe softly. "You say spontaneity, I say reckless disregard for consequences."

~~~Fin


End file.
